My rehab
by MercyUntold
Summary: Roy has given up on life ever since Oliver turned his back on him, but Wally is determined to show him there is more to live for.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wally West, or Roy Harper. I am not making any money off this, it is purely for the joy of writting. **_

_**A.N. : This is roughly based the plot where Roy Harper falls in to drug use after Oliver looses his money. Oliver and Roy fight, and Oliver kicks Roy out of his home, later he sends Black Canary to find him and tend to him through his rehab. Insted of Black Canary, Wally West is the one to find Roy. **_

_**Thanks to my Beta reader Bijou snow for reading through it and easing me into the fanfiction world.**_

_**My Rehab**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roy's broken body lay battered and bruised in the thick of the plush pillows spread out across the bed. His skin was dusky grey and despite his eyes being closed it was still gut wrenchingly obvious that they were sunken in and darkly haloed in sleepless rings. His ribs heaved out from under his skin as his stomach concaved deep down to meet his spine. The only clothes he had on were darkly stained, dirty jeans that barely held on to the harsh jagged hipbones that were his waistline.<strong>_

**_It had been a long time since Wally had last seen his old friend, but never did he believe he would look like this. He wanted so desperately to believe this broken shell was the work of some one deranged. That Roy had been beaten and starved by some lunatic from hell, bent on revenge, but with the tourniquet still tight around his arm and small spatters of caked on blood left behind it was transparent to see this was self-inflicted. Wally knew Roy was having a hard time dealing with the events unfolding in his life, but never did it cross his mind that he would sink this low. His heart bottomed out as a deep throb tore through his chest. Why hadn't he thought to find him sooner?_**

**_Slowly he placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, the ice of his flesh nearly piercing to the touch, forcing Wally to swallow back bile as he nudged Roy softly. He wasn't positive how conscious he could make the sleeping red head, but anything would be better than the lifeless state he seemed to hover in. He needed to do all he could, before his rival - his friend, was lost to the world permanently._**

**_"Roy- Roy wake up. Come on- wake up. Please, come on. Wake up- for me-"_**

**_Wally bit his lower lip in desperation as the sight of Roy's fluttering eyelids pulled in his focus. As though the younger man's touch alone had worked the magic of a fairy tale princes's kiss Roy slowly pulled himself out of the darkness his mind had slipped into and opened his red, blood shot eyes. He blinked past the haze of a face staring down at him. Watching the broken man struggle to merely focus, Wally reminded himself they weren't in a child's story, and Roy wasn't under an evil curse._**

**_"Hey Roy. How- how ya feel? You doing ok? Want me to get you something, like some water or..." his voice stilled in his throat as Roy pulled himself up till he slumped forward and gazed aimlessly about the room._**

**_"Yeah, I moved you, it's just that, my apartment wasn't far so I brought you back here. I though you might wanna shower or at least, get some clean clothes or- Roy?"_**

**_Wally voiced Roy's name with a subtle hint of a nudge, in confidence that he needed to pull Roy back to the world that he was meant to be in. He could see his mind still hadn't cleared enough to comprehend, he wasn't sprawled in the slums that Wally had found him in._**

**_Roy retraced his line of sight back towards the muffled noise that was a person talking and slowly; came to relies it was Wally standing there. He nodded absently as he rubbed the dried blood off his arm and pulled at the painfully tight tourniquet until it gave and crumpled to the floor in a heap._**

**_"Sure- yeah- Wally, clean clothes, sounds ok."_**

**_His voice was abrasive, comparable to using sand paper instead of a tongue to talk. He hardly sounded like himself, as if his brain had become merely a ghost of its former personality. His lips cracked and paled as he spoke, making him seem closer to death more now than he had when he was slipping into near unconsciousness on Wally's bed. His hazy vision shifted away from Wally to glide over the room again without really seeing anything, his head tweaking slightly to the left._**

**_Wally sighed deeply. This easily stood as the worst he had ever seen Roy, he almost couldn't convince himself it was the same person he had once known._**

**_"Why don't you shower first? Wake up, clean up some. It will help you feel better."_**

**_Wally doubted heavily that it would be that simple to make his friend feel better, but it was something he needed to get Roy to do. Since there was no sure fire way of knowing how long it had been since Roy was last stable enough to care about his hygiene._**

**_Roy rose, unsteadily to his feet and nodded. He couldn't recall the last shower he had and he was miserable with his skin and hair itching the way it did._**

**_"Yeah- thanks. A- a hot shower sounds perfect. Thanks- Wally."_**

**_Leaning back and using the bed as support, Roy tugged off his jeans, dingy denim hit the floor in a muted thud. It didn't take much for Roy to remove his clothes these days, since most of it didn't seem to hang right any more._**

**_Once exposed his body reacted as though it were cold and sent shivers down his spine. But to Roy the feeling was lost; he had been cold for so long, he was nearly numb to it making him simply stand there shaking slightly._**

**_Wally felt the heat rise up his neck and threaten to engulf his face as he watched Roy remove what little he had on. It was painful to see his comrade in such a state, but Wally couldn't bring himself to turn away._**

**_Roy needed to gain about twenty pounds back so he would look as good as he had before, but still something about his pale, goose bump infested, bruised body called out to him. Wally couldn't shake the urge to hold him. He felt sick- wrong for his thoughts. But so deeply he just wanted to heat the other man with his touch, to cover Roy with his body and warm him into bliss._**

**_"oh- the shower is- uh- in here."_**

**_Wally pulled his eyes from Roy, forcing himself to turn his body to face the bathroom. He knew he had been staring, and felt almost dirty for ogling Roy in the state he was in._**

**_He trudged his way across the old carpet and into the bathroom, not stopping until he felt the cool of the tile beneath his feet._**

**_"You can just use my towel and stuff. It's no big deal. Take as long as you want too, no rush. I'll get you some clothes."_**

**_Wally turned around to find Roy resting against the door frame. Blinking, lost for how quietly he had followed him, Wally struggled to retain his composure. Roy's skin seemed almost translucent in the harsh bathroom light. His hair ablaze against the alabaster pallor of his skin tone, the dark rings that incased his eyes looked almost as if it could have been make up, it made Wally feel like he could smudge it away with a damp cloth. He swallowed hard, trying again to calm himself. His eyes trailed down Roy's neckline, further still over the hollows and vast plains of his chest. Roy's body seemed to have so many shadows it was nearly impossible to find bruises in the depths._**

**_Wally watched his ribs shake as Roy took rugged breath after rugged breath. He dared let his eyes drift lower, roaming past the peaks of his hips and curve of his lower torso. Wally felt dizzy and faint as he pressed on, following the fiery red trail lower._**

**_He was sure the archer could hear his heart beat from where he was standing, it was so strong. He felt his hands tremble, his knees growing weak, threatening to give way under the weight of his thoughts as they turned more and more passionate._**

**_"Wally- " Roy spoke softly- almost scared to break the stillness that had settled in the room. Something about the boy's eyes made Roy feel more exposed than his own nakedness. He was anything but shy, however he couldn't bare the overwhelming amount of concern in the speedster's face. It was tearing him apart from the inside, out. He stepped closer, until he could feel the heat from the other's body. His eyes scanning his face for some hope, he slowly reached up and touched his cheek. Wally's skin was soft; plump and warm, he felt so good to Roy's bone like fingers that he pressed deeper until he held the smaller face in his hand._**

**_Wally choked slightly on his nerves. He couldn't seem to find a strong enough grip on reality to make this moment even come close to seeming plausible._**

**_"R-Roy..." Stammering out his name, Wally pressed back into the depths of that icy hand against his cheek, gaping back into the eyes that seemed desperate to examine every inch of his face. He felt so feverish that the touch was bliss enough in itself. His lips trembled with words to thoughts that Wally couldn't seem to find, as Roy moved in closer, pressing his bare hips to Wally's jeans._**

**_Roy was drinking in the warmth, wanting to surrender himself to that heat. He had been cold for so long. He had just wanted to distract Wally, so he would stop staring at him with those hurt eyes, but now- now he wanted , no needed to be scorched. He moved closer still, until his chest was flat upon the shorter red head's. With each inhale he was that much closer to drowning in the subtle spice that was Wally. It was like cloves laced in pure heat, like the sun kissed his skin leaving traces of itself behind. He was exotic, like India, France, and the English country side all tied in one small box._**

**_"You even smell warm..."_**

**_Wally's heart was roaring out of control. He couldn't seem to find the air, his head felt hazy, and thick._**

**_"Roy- " He swallowed hard and pressed his lips gently; at first on the cracked, gaping lips of the face helplessly looking down at him. The older man went ridged at first, but quickly relaxed into the tension rising between them._**

**_That gentle kiss seemed to hold every second hostage until Wally had lost all sense of time. He tilted his head back and to one side pressing deeper into the hand still pressed to his check, until Roy was holding Wally's face completely. He found himself praying Roy would delve into him, explore the heat of his mouth, longing to swallow him whole. But instead, Roy pulled back. He shifted so he was half a step away from the hungry body before him._**

**_"I-really should shower Wally. Then, maybe you can- well, I don't know- help me relax or something. Ok, kid?"_**

**_The speedster's face flushed red hot. he felt scorned yet hopeful for that moment to repeat. He stupidly nodded and brushed past Roy, pulling the door shut behind him. Still dizzy with lust, Wally swallowed his pride. It truly had been a long time since he had last seen Roy._**

**_He pressed his back to the door and didn't move until he heard the water start. It would take more hard work than Wally had ever had to do to fix this mess, but deep down, he didn't want it any other way._**


End file.
